criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Easy Prey
Easy Prey (Case #63 or Case #7 of Pacific Bay) is the second case of the Bayou Bleu district, the seventh case of Pacific Bay, and the sixty-third case of the game. Case Background The victim was a banker named Coleen Truman, who was found dead in Gator Land with blood covering her stomach. Thoughtful that an alligator killed Coleen, it was determined by Roxie Sparks that an expert in hunting rifles killed Coleen. Amy Young and the player found the murder weapon, the hunting rifle, in a cabin bedroom and the rifle expert liable for the murder was a construction worker named Steve Bundy. Coleen was a greedy banker so it didn't surprise Bayou Bleu that Coleen offered to buy Alec Howard's Gator Land for $1.00 US to demolish it and build a shopping mall. When Steve tried to tell Coleen to retain Gator Land's glory, Coleen zapped Steve with her tazer gun to inform the Bayou that no one stands in her way, as she wanted to build a Kauf-Mart in Gator Land, which Steve claimed Bayou Bleu didn't care about shopping at all. Since Coleen didn't listen to Steve's plea, he took his hunting rifle and offed Coleen to death immediately after Steve recovered from the tazer hit. The Honorable Dante recognized Steve taking Gator Land seriously albeit Steve claimed with Coleen dead, Bayou Bleu will be free from a shopping mall for the meantime, but the Honorable Dante was not up to Steve's games as speaking for the Bayou as a murderer just to save Gator Land didn't warrant a kill but Steve countered that if banks (Bay Area Bank, for example) have their way, the Bayou would lose the freedom to live, but wondered if the Honorable Dante would approve of Coleen's greed. The Honorable Dante says that the law is the law and doesn't care about greed or pride, making his message simple: life in jail for Coleen's death. Amy then realized Bay Area Bank succeeded in their purchase of Gator Land, but hopes Bay Area Bank retains the amusement park's glory as she has intentions to send her children to the amusement park when she becomes a mother. Frank had to make amends with his past by attempting to bring a local cop (Harvey Fitchner) to his senses while Amy had to stop a catfight following the investigation. Victim *'Coleen Truman' (found dead in Gator Land her stomach covered in blood) Murder Weapon *'Hunting Rifle' Killer *'Steve Bundy' Suspects C63VanessaKimmel.png|Vanessa Kimmel C63AlecHoward.png|Alec Howard C63SteveBundy.png|Steve Bundy C63HarveyFitchner.png|Harvey Fitchner C63ShellyDulard.png|Shelly Dulard Killer's Profile *The killer drinks rum *The killer practices rifle shooting *The killer has warts *The killer's blood type is A+ *The killer wears yellow clothes Crime Scenes C63GatorLandA.png|Amusement Park C63GatorLandB.png|Pond C63WoodenCabinA.png|Shack Interior C63WoodenCabinB.png|Bedroom C63SteamboatA.png|Steamboat C63SteamboatB.png|Waterwheel Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Amusement Park (Clues: Victim's Body, Kraft Envelope, Claw Crane) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer practices rifle shooting) *Ask Vanessa Kimmel what she's afraid of (Play Amusement Park as a task first) *Investigate Shack Interior (Prerequisite: Talk to Vanessa; Clues: Glass Debris) *Examine Glass Debris (Result: Bottle) *Analyze Bottle (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer drinks rum) *Examine Kraft Envelope (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers (06:00:00) *Question Harvey Fitchner about the bribe money envelope (Prerequisite: Numbers analyzed) *Examine Claw Crane (Result: Faded Document) *Analyze Faded Document (Result: Buying Offer) *Talk to Alec Howard about the purchase offer he got from the victim (Prerequisite: Buying Offer restored) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Steamboat (Clues: Paper Shreds, Gator Hunting Trophy, Toolbox) *Examine Paper Shreds (Result: Diet Soup) *Ask Shelly Dulard about her fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Diet Soup restored) *Examine Gator Hunter Trophy (Result: Alec Howard's Trophy) *Confront Alec Howard about his Gator Hunting Trophy (Prerequsite: Alec's trophy restored) *Investigate Bedroom (Prerequisite: Talk to Alec Howard; Clues: Rifle, Rags; Murder Weapon confirmed: Hunting Rifle) *Examine Rifle (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer has warts) *Examine Rags (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Examine Voodoo Doll (Result: Hair Sample) *Analyze Hair Sample (12:00:00) *Ask Vanessa Kimmel about the gris-gris doll she crafted to the victim (Prerequisite: Hair Sample analyzed) *Examine Toolbox (Result: Newspaper Article) *Examine Newspaper Article (Result: Steve Bundy) *Question Steve Bundy about the Newspaper Article (Prerequisite: Steve Bundy identified on the Article) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Try and bring Harvey Fitchner back to reason (Available from the start) *Investigate Waterwheel (Available from the start; Clues: Shooting Target, Torn Document) *Examine Shooting Target (Result: Shooting Target) *Ask Shelly Dulard about the shooting target (Prerequisite: Coleen revealed on target) *Examine Torn Document (Result: Plans) *Analyze Plans (09:00:00) *Confront Steve Bundy with the Kauf-Mart plans (Prerequisite: Plans analyzed) *Investigate Pond (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Device, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Stun Gun) *Analyze Stun Gun (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer's Blood Type is A+) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Bullet Case) *Analyze Bullet Case (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears yellow clothes) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Go check on Harvey (Available from the start) *Investigate Shack Interior (Talk to Harvey first; Clues: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture (Result: Faded Picture) *Examine Faded Picture (Result: Golden Years Picture) *Remind Harvey about his golden years (Restore the Golden Years Picture first; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Steamboat (Available from the start; Clues: Vanessa's Bag) *Examine Vanessa's Bag (Result: Bag of Pills) *Analyze Bag of Pills (09:00:00) *Ask Vanessa about the pills (Prerequisite: Pill bag analyzed; Reward: Crocodile Hat, Hunter Vest) *Give the pills back to Shelly (Prerequisite: Talk to Vanessa; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *Due to May 8 of every calendary year being a banker holiday in France, the case was released on a Wednesday instead of a Thursday (the usual case release day of the week) since the banker holiday fell on a Thursday of 2014 (the year the case was released). *This is the first case in which both Amy Young and Frank Knight interact with each other. This is because the case also reflects on Frank's past as if it was 30-40 years before the game in which Frank tries to make amends with his past while Amy had to put up with a catfight. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Bayou Bleu